Bloody Feathers
by yuki-maria.24
Summary: After the big battle against Rido Kuran, Yuki and Kaname are leaving the academy. Suddenly, they met a bunch of traveler, who searching for feathers? A story of Vampire Knight feat. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle !
1. Chapter 1 : Vampires and Travelers

**~ Bloody Feathers ~**

**Prolog from Author :**

**Waa !!**

**So nervous !! This is my first fanfic. So....sorry if it's turned out bad and not like you think !!! **

**I know, there's sooo many of mistakes in this fic. Please understand it !!**

**Ok then, start reading, please!**

**Enjoy and please review my story !!!**

CHAPTER.01 : Vampires and Travelers

**After the big battle and everything else's, Yuki and Kaname are leaving the academy...**

**Now, they are living together, secretly, in an old empty building...**

**Kaname:"It's kind of dirty here. Are you okay?"**

**Yuki:"Yes. As long I'm with you, I'll be okay..."**

***smile at Kaname, Kaname smile at Yuki too***

**Kaname:"Alright then, for a little while, we'll be living here. There are properties set too. Even there's a bedroom and bathroom."**

**Yuki:"Amazing...but this building is already been left out...how come the properties still okay like this? Not only that, they're very beautiful and looks expensive!"**

***touched the tea set in a table***

**Kaname:"Hm...Who knows?"**

***smiles***

**Yuki:"Ufft. I know what it is! You hid something from me again! Right, Onii-sama?!"**

**Kaname:"Huh? Why you think of me like that?"**

***sigh***

**Yuki:"Because Onii-sama always does that! Hide important things from me!"**

***pout at Kaname***

**Kaname:"Don't worry. It's not important anyway..."**

**Yuki:"Eeh?! But...I wanna know..."**

**Kaname:"It's okay, isn't? As long as you know that I'll always love you..."**

***smiles***

**Yuki:"E...eh...um..."**

***blush***

**Suddenly, they felt a presence of peoples...**

**Yuki:"Human? In this place? How come?"**

**Kaname:"I'll go look."**

**Yuki:"Wait! I come with you!"**

***get Kaname's arm***

**Kaname:"...Alright..."**

**They saw a group of people wearing weird clothes in the hall building. There are four of them. Two adults, one boy and one girl. And some white "thing"...**

**Mokona:"Look! Look! There ARE a people in this building!"**

**Syaoran:"A-ah..."**

**Mokona:"See! Mokona was right! Kuro-tan lost the bet ~"**

**Kurogane:"IT WASN'T A BET, SHIRO MANJUU !!"**

**Kaname:"Who are you?"**

***getting Yuki behind him***

**Syaoran:"Ah! We are sorry to come in suddenly! But...we got lost. So..."**

**Kaname:"I said, 'who are you'?"**

***glare***

**Syaoran:"...Sorry. My name is Syaoran. This is Princess Sakura."**

**Sakura:"Ni-nice to meet you...!"**

***bows politely***

**Fye:"Well ~ my name is quite long, but you can call me Fay! Oh, and "this" is Mokona!"**

**Mokona:"Hello ~!! I'm Mokona-Modoki! Nice to meet ya!"**

**Yuki:"Wha-what is "that"?**

**Mokona:"Not "that"! Mokona is Mokona!"**

**Yuki:"Mo-Mokona...?"**

**Mokona:"Yes ~"**

**Fye:"And this is Kuro-tan ~ !"**

***pointed at Kurogane***

**Kurogane:"My name is KUROGANE !!"**

***shouted***

**Syaoran:"We're traveller. We've travelling together for searching something."**

**Kaname:"What are you searching for?"**

**Syaoran:"Something important to my precious person..."**

**Sakura:"Syaoran-kun..."**

***blush***

**Yuki:"Onii-sama, I guess they're not bad people..."**

***whisper***

**Kaname:".....Well, if Yuki said that..."**

***letting Yuki go***

**Fye:"Ne ~ who are you two?"**

**Yuki:"Ah, sorry. My brother have been harsh to you...my name is Yuki Kuran. Nice to meet you..."**

***smiles***

**Kaname:"I'm Kaname Kuran."**

**Mokona:"So, you two are brother and sister?"**

***jump to Yuki's shoulder***

**Yuki:"Yes, we're siblings, but also engaged."**

***smiles***

**SUDDEN SILENCE......**

**Syaoran & the others:"EEEHHHH ~ ??????"**

***surprise***

**Sakura:"Si-siblings but also...engaged!?"**

**Yuki:"Yes, is it really that surprising?"**

***look innocence***

**Kurogane:"Of course it is !! Ah, but wait. I think it's not that weird. Since you two NOT a human..."**

**Yuki & Kaname:"....!!"**

***surprise***

**Yuki:"You know?"**

**Kurogane:"Of course I am. Who do you think I am?!"**

**Yuki:"Err...stranger who came to our house? And...Traveler?"**

***innocently make Kurogane speechless***

**Syaoran:"I'm sorry, but...WHAT are you?"**

**Yuki and Kaname just stay quiet and looking at each other and discuss something...**

**Yuki:"Onii-sama, is it okay to tell them? But...they're humans...and...if we don't careful, maybe they will tell others about us..."**

***whisper***

**Kaname:"I think it's okay. I don't think they will tell other humans."**

**Fye:"So ~ ?"**

**Yuki:"We're...VAMPIRES."**

**Syaoran:"Va...vampires?!"**

**Yuki:"You don't believe?"**

**Syaoran:"No, I believe you..because, someone I know is studying about vampires."**

**Yuki:"Oh, really?"**

***smiles***

**Mokona:"You two are vampires? But you look like normal humans, ya know!"**

**Yuki:"We know."**

**Kurogane:"I can tell it's not only that."**

**Kaname:"What do you mean?"**

***stare***

**Kurogane:"Don't play game with me! Vampire..."**

***glare***

**Yuki:*sigh* "You see, vampires has levels. There is level E, the most underground vampires. They used to be normal humans, but then becoming vampire and gone mad. Level D, is those vampires who previously humans, but not lose control yet. Level C, ordinary vampires. Level B, aristocrats' vampires. Then...level A, the pureblood vampires. Pureblood used to be the "ruler" or "king" of vampire worlds. The purebloods are very rare. That is why; the purebloods family is much protected. Purebloods not only the most "long-life" vampire, they are very "beautiful" and strong. Like God."**

**Syaoran:"Then...which level are you?"**

**Kaname:"We're from the Kuran family, the 'King' family of vampiric worlds."**

**Fye:"That means, you two are purebloods, huh?"**

**Yuki:"Yes."**

***smiles***

**Sakura:"But..."**

**Syaoran:"Princess?"**

**Sakura:"Oh, it's nothing!"**

**Looks like Sakura hide something from the others. Is she feeling worried or scared of the Kurans??**

**What's will happen next??????**

**please review !!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kaname VS Kurogane ?

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Disclaimer : Hino Matsuri**

**BLOODY FEATHERS**

CHAPTER.02 : Kaname VS Kurogane !?

* * *

**Continuing from the last chapter...**

**After the long "introduction" of each others...**

**"Syaoran, is the important thing for Sakura?" Yuki asked. "Eh...ehm, yes." Syaoran's face turns bright red.**

**"Waa ~ I see. Want us to help you?" Yuki smile excitedly. "Yuki...?" Kaname get it to conversation. Yuki turn around and smiles. "I think it's really interesting, Onii-sama! It's romantic. To search the important thing for the precious one! Let's help them!" Kaname look hesitate. "But...I don't think we have time for that..."**

**Yuki keeps pushing Kaname. "C'mon, Onii-sama! I want to help them!" Syaoran get nervous. "Err, it's okay if you don't help us..."**

**"NO! I wanna help! I wanna help!" Yuki pout at Kaname. "Waa...she's looked very pretty and cool, but actually kinda childish!" Mokona commenting. Syaoran "Mo...Mokonaa!"**

**Kaname sighed, "Well, alright then...if Yuki really want to do it." Yuki's eyes sparkling, she hug her brother excitedly, "Really?! Thanks, Onii-sama! Really thank you!". Then she kisses his cheek sweetly.**

**"Thank you very much..!" Syaoran and Sakura bows politely. Yuki claps her hands, and smiles cheerfully. "Okay then, for the first help, why don't you all stay in this mansion?"**

**"EEEHHH -- ?!"**

**Syaoran look worried. "B-but...!"**

**"Is it really okay? Eh...err...it's not like we don't want to...but..." Sakura is the same. Yuki gave a look on Kaname, then act innocence to him. "I think its okay. Since this building is not ours. What do you think? Onii-sama?"**

**Kaname sighed (again). "It's fine…" Kaname lost again from Yuki's innocent smile. Yuki and Mokona clap their hands happily. "Yaay ~ !"**

**

* * *

  
**

**"But... I think you two need something for return, you know... for our thankful…" Fye rolls his eyes and thinks. Yuki & Kaname stare at Fye. "Eeh ~ ? Did I just say something wrong??" Fye just smiling.**

**Kurogane stare at them, "I think he's right. What do you want? Some blood?" **

**Yuki gasps at Kurogane's words. She hug Kaname's arm while saying, "....NO! The only blood I desire is only Onii-sama's! I don't need any other blood!" Kaname smiles gently. "Same with me."**

**Syaoran rolls his eyes, thinking, "Wait...you two..drink each other blood?". Yuki didn't answer. She just nods with a faint smile. "Vampire drinks another vampire's blood? Isn't that weird?" Kurogane commenting.**

**"Not really. We've used to it. Well, not just us. Many other vampires are the same. Because...There's not many of humans aware of our presence. We used to consume blood tablets. But...that's not enough. We need real blood." Yuki explained. "So...you drink your friend's blood?" Sakura's showing some hesitation. But her thoughts were right. Yuki answering with a cute smile on her face.**

**"Anyway, morning almost comes. Let's go inside." Kaname grabs Yuki's hand and open the door.**

**Kurogane looks on the old mansion. "Inside? This IS inside of the building, right?"**

**Without turn around, Kaname answering, "No. The REAL building is INSIDE. This place only an entrance."**

**"Let's go." Yuki look at Syaoran and the others. Syaoran answering, without any hesitation nor afraid. "Yes."**

**

* * *

  
**

**Morning already come. The light from the sun is hurting Yuki's eyes. No wonder. Since her vampire's eyes just "awake"...**

**"Ah..." Yuki covering her eyes with her hand. "Is it painful?" Sakura look worried. Yuki smiles, "Um, it's okay. Just…not used to it." Kaname closed the window and curtain. "It's okay. After a week, maybe your eyes will not feel the pain anymore." Yuki smile, "Yes.."**

"**Why are you okay?" ask Kurogane. Kaname silence a while, then answered, "Because I'm used to the light."**

**Yuki sigh. She can tell by Kurogane's expression that he's not satisfied with Kaname's answer. "Well, you see. My vampire side is sealed for 10 years. I just awaken and my vampire eyes are not used to the light yet. But I still can drink blood normally. He he." She chuckles a bit.**

**"Sealed vampire side?"**

**"Yes, it's complicated. Anyway, let's see the rooms! Sakura, you can sleep with me!" Yuki smiling cheerfully, let go of Kaname's hand and get Sakura's.**

**Sakura is a bit surprised, and then blush a bit. "Ah, yes…"**

**

* * *

  
**

**The two girls plus Mokona going to the right hallway...**

**Kaname sighed, and turn left. "Then, the guys are over here."**

**"Are you disappointed?" Fye ask. "...Excuse me?" Kaname look doesn't understand what he meant. "That Yuki-chan wants to help us?" Fye explained. Kaname smirk, "...No. Yuki's wish is my wish. When she's happy, I feel the same way too. So, it's fine with me."**

**Kurogane stare at him, "Really?" Kaname didn't answer and just stare back at him. Fye can't hold his laugh.**

**"Err, Kaname-san...can you tell us...about some legend or some weird incident of this country?" Syaoran get in to the conversation. Kaname thinking, "I don't really know about that. But...I think this country's secret is only about us (= vampire). Well, you can search for things like that at the library. There is one in this building. It's close to my room."**

**"Ah...thank you!" Syaoran bows.**

**Looks like Yuki and Kaname serious about helping Syaoran and the others.**

**However, looks like something bothering Sakura and Kaname. Wonder what it is??**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's note:**

**So sorry if my grammar are totally MESS UP. Well, that is because I'm not used to English (actually. he he).**

**Ok then, don't forget to review ~ !!**

**p.s. this is the changes I meant. But its still not good, isn't it? *sigh* I'll try my best to 'fix' the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter X : Author's Note

**Bloody Feathers A/N**

**chapter . X**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note :**

Huwaaaaaa ~

Gomen ne, minna-san! Lately, I'm soo busy, and I can't get any idea for the new chapter!

I hope this stupid writer's block will end soon!

I'm really sorry, minna-san! Please be patient for the new chapter!!

Thank you…

And I'm sorry… T o T

**Love,**

**.yuki-maria.24**


	4. Chapter 3 : Hidden Thoughts

**Bloody Feathers**

**Chapter.03 : Hidden Thoughts**

**

* * *

  
**

**The sun is rising beautifully. The humans open their windows, in other side, the vampires close their windows. Sakura cannot sleep, though she is very tired after her journey…**

"**What's the matter? Why don't you get some sleep? I know you must be really exhausted…" Yuki look worried. "U-un… I'm fine, thank you. The sun in the morning is so beautiful. I just…can't sleep, when the day is smiling at me…" Sakura smiling at her. "Hem…I understand that feeling. It's a pity; I cannot go out in this nice weather…" Yuki sigh while gazing out of the window. Mokona look at her, "Eh? You can't go out either?". Yuki turn around and smiles, "I can, but only at night. Well, my conditions not fully recover too, though…"**

**Knock! Knock! Someone knocks their rooms. Sakura rush up and open the door. A boy with familiar face for Sakura smiling at her. He wears a white shirt and black pants. And a black necktie. **

"**Good morning, Princess." Syaoran gently gazing at her and smiles. "Syaoraann ~" Mokona jump into Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoransmiles, "Good morning to you too, Mokona." **

"**Good morning, Syaoran. Is there's something wrong?" Sakura replying with cheerful smiles and a bit blush (hmp…so cute!). "No, nothing is wrong. Fay-san and I just finish made breakfast, you see..."**

"**Eh? Breakfast? Why don't you tell me? I can help too…" her face turned into worried.**

"**Err…we thought that you could get a nice sleep after our journey. So, we didn't tell you. We afraid you pushing yourself too much." Syaoran told her what happened.**

"…**! Th-thank you…" Sakura blushing. Syaoran turned bright red as well, "…!! Ah…eh…yes, your welcome…"**

**While Mokona giggles, "Fufufufufu…love-love!"**

**Yuki came into them and ask to Syaoran, "Is Onii-sama down stairs?". Syaoran turns to Yuki, "Ah, Yuki-san. No, right now he's resting in his room." Yuki smiles and said, "I see. Thanks! I'm going to see him now.". She rushes to his dear one's room.**

**

* * *

  
**

**At that time, Kaname is not really resting in his room. Instead of resting, he just sits and read books in his room.**

**Knock! Knock! Someone knocking. Kaname smiling. He closes his book and walk to the door. Slowly open it and you can see a gentle smile on his face. A beautiful long hair girl smiling at him.**

**Yuki smiling cheerfully, "Good morning, Onii-sama!" Kaname replied with a gentle smile. "Good morning, Yuki…"**

**Yuki looking at the books in Kaname's desk and sigh. "Syaoran-kun said you were resting. But I know you're not."**

**Kaname chuckles and kiss Yuki's forehead. "I'm ok, so I don't need rest. But how about you, my dear? I know you're not feeling really well after we left the academy." Yuki's face turned all red. "Sheesh…! You always treat me like a kid!"**

**Kaname smiling at her, and said gently, "You think so? But I'm not."**

**Yuki wraps her arms to Kaname's neck, then she smiles sweetly. "…..oh, well. I'm fine with it. I AM your little sister, after all."**

**Kaname kiss Yuki's cheek sweetly."You always look like a real lady, and the only woman in my eyes. You are my dear girl. Not just a little sister or a junior in academy. But you're the only one I love." Yuki smiling with a slight red face. **

"**The same thing for me. Even though…I lost my memories of you, but my heart still remember my feelings towards you. Whatever happens, I'll still remember that I love you...Kaname…"**

"**Thank you, my love…" Kaname smiles and gaze at her gently.**

**Yuki let go of her arms on Kaname's neck, and sitting in the sofa. "So then… tell me, is there's something wrong with Syaoran and the others?"**

"**What? What do you mean by that?" Kaname started act like don't know anything. Yuki pout at him. **

"**Jeez, don't play dumb with me! You can't fool me, you know! You acting weird when I said want to help them out. What's bothering you so much?"**

"…**.nothing special." Kaname answered.**

**Yuki stand up and backing Kaname. "Liar. Why are you hiding things from me? That's cruel."**

**Kaname sigh. He can't stand his dear girl act like that towards him. "….it's not a lie. I don't know why, but I felt something's weird on them. That's all."**

"**Weird? Like what?" she look at him.**

"**It's like… they are not just normal travelers…"**

**Yuki can't say anything after that. They just keep silence, then Yuki speak and grab Kaname's hand, "…ah, by the way, let's eat some breakfast! They just finished making it! Let's go!". **

**Kaname just smiles and follow his dearest girl walking while humming with cheerful voice. But he still can feel Yuki's real feelings. That she actually worried about those travelers at their new temporary house…**

* * *

**Kaname and Yuki arrived in the dining room. Kurogane already finished his breakfast. So do Syaoran. While Fay busy washing dirty dishes. Sakura is still eating her breakfast with Mokona. Yuki smiles cheerfully and sits next to Sakura.**

**Sakura greets the purebloods vampire politely, "Yuki-san. Kaname-san! Good morning.".**

"**Good morning." Kaname answered.**

"**Morning." Yuki smiles.**

"**Did you get a nice sleep?" Syaoran ask Kaname. Kaname didn't really pay attention at them and sit in sofa. "Yeah, I did."**

"**Do you want some breakfast too, Yuki-chan? Kaname-kun?" Fay cheerfully cooking in the kitchen. Yuki smiles and excitedly say, "Yes, please!". Kaname said he was fine without eating, so he refuses.**

**Yuki opens her mouth and get Fay's cooking into it. "….wow! This is delicious! Amazing!" She eats it with sparkle eyes. Fay giggles, "Really? Thanks. Glad you like it."**

"**Sure, by the way, you want to search something right?" Yuki turns to Syaoran. Syaoran nods with serious eyes, "Yes.".**

"**But you can't go out with THAT kind of clothes, right?" Yuki pointing at Syaoran and the others' clothes. Fay laughed, "Ahahaha…"THAT" huh?"**

**Kurogane rush and hit Fay's head, "Don't laugh, idiot!".**

**Yuki giggles and then give a cute smile. "Well, let us lend you some clothes, ok? Then we can buy more when we go out."**

"**Thank you very much." Syaoran and Sakura bows at her and Kaname. Yuki was surprised and turn blushed. "Waa… no need to be so formal!"**

"**But you're a princess too, right?" said Kurogane. Yuki turn around. "what do you mean by 'too'?"**

"**Princess Sakura is a princess from our country." Syaoran answered. While Sakura just stay silence. "Whoa… no wonder Sakura has a lady-like attitude!" say Yuki with cheerful smile. "Eh…eh…that's…" now, Sakura blushes and get nervous. So cute!**

"**I'm not a princess. So don't be so formal to me! Well, thanks for the food! Sakura, let's get you some changes!" Yuki smile at Syaoran and the others. She grabs Sakura's hand and run to their room.**

**Yuki look at Kaname and said, "Onii-sama, please help them too!".**

"**Wow… she's in a full speed! Full speed! Be careful!" Mokona claps (uh-oh, I dunno Mokona is a girl or boy!?) 'it' hands. "Hahaha…" Fay just laughs as usual. While Syaoran and Kurogane just keep silence.**

**Kaname stands up and start talking to them, "You need some change clothes too, right?"**

**Syaoran hurries snap out of it and answered, "Ah, yes!". Fay gets out from the kitchen. "The dishes are done, now!" Kurogane stands up.**

"**Ok then, follow me…" Kaname guide them.**

* * *

**Yuki and Sakura's room…**

"**Let's see. My size is quite small. So I think it can fit you. Hum…" Yuki started looking at her baggage. "Um… I'm fine with anything…" said Sakura. "Really? Ah…how about this one? It's cute, isn't it? And I think it's fit your personality…" Yuki smiles and hand out a cute dress to Sakura. "Yes, it is. But… is it ok to wear this cute dress?" Sakura asked.**

**Yuki giggles. "Of course. This dress is from Chairman Cross, my father, but not related by blood. He adopts me after I lost my memories. He's a nice guy, and has a great taste of food and style!"**

"**Then, I can't wear this!" Sakura rushes. "Eh? Why not?"**

"**This dress…is important to you, right?" said Sakura.**

**Yuki quite surprised, and then she smile at her. "…!! Thanks, Sakura. But I'm ok. After all, I just lend it to you. Not give it."**

"**Really?" Sakura still look worried.**

"**Of course! Now, take off your clothes! I'll change my clothes too…" Yuki ordered her, and start take off her own clothes. "Y-yes!" said Sakura.**

* * *

**30 minutes later, living room…**

**Yuki come wearing a white t-shirt and red skirt. A red cardigan covering her t-shirt. Her long hair just stayed it is. She wears a pair of red-black boots.**

"**Be surprised! This is…your princess!" Yuki welcoming Sakura.**

**Sakura come out wearing a cute pink-white dress with cherry-blossoms flowers. Her hair clipped by a cherry-blossom hairpin, and she wear a pair of pink shoes. So cute!**

**Fay claps his hands, "Waa… sakura-chan so cute!". **

"**Mokona wants to wear the pin, too!" Kurogane sigh when he hears Mokona said it. "Even if you wear it, you won't look cute."**

"**What?! Kuro-ron so mean!" Mokona hit Kurogane's head.**

**While at that time, Syaoran and Sakura…**

"**Princess…" Syaoran blushes (?). "Is…is it weird?" Sakura asked. "No! Not at all!" Syaoran shaking his head.**

"**You guys look cool, too! You did an amazing job, Onii-sama!" Yuki smiles at Kaname. Kaname just smile back at her.**

**Kaname wear a black shirt and white long pants. A simple look, but Kaname still look gorgeous as ever!**

**Syaoran wear a green t-shirt and white pants. While Kurogane wear, black t-shirt and jeans. Fay wears a white shirt and black pants.**

**Simple, but still look awesome!**

* * *

"**Are you two going to come with us?" Fay asks Yuki.**

"**Can't we?" Yuki gave an angel-look on her face. "No, no, it's fine. But…its morning, you know?" **

"**Yes, I know. Don't worry, I can wear a hat or bring a parasol." Yuki smiles and get her red hat.**

"**All right then, let's go." Kaname grabs Yuki's hand.**

"**Yes!" Syaoran answered with no hesitate.**

**The feather search starts!**

**Will they find some clues at the city?**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**Sorry, took a long time for this chapter… TT__TT**

**By the way, please read my works on Skip Beat! and Princess Princess too!**

**It's "Challenge the Idol!" and "The Day of Never Giving Up Princess".**

**Thanks! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : town search

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**Disclaimer : Hino Matsuri**

**BLOODY FEATHERS**

CHAPTER.04 : Town Search

* * *

Syaoran, Sakura, Fye, Kurogane, Mokona, Yuki and Kaname come to the town. Their appearances attached people around them. Especially Kaname with his gorgeous look. For covering the sun, Yuki and Kaname wears hats and put some sun block before they left.

"Waa~ there are so many people!" Mokona happily seeing inside the town.

"Hahaha, Mokona sure are happy, huh?" Fye just laugh with the white ball in his shoulder. Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane looks enjoyed themselves too.

"Hey, where should we search first?" ask Yuki.

"If we just walk around the town, that's a waste of time." Kaname sighed.

"I don't know. Mokona?" Syaoran turn to Mokona. Mokona jump to Syaoran's head. "Mokona can feel the feathers. But Mokona don't know where they are!"'

"How about you, Sakura-chan? Do you feel something?" ask Fye to Sakura. Sakura didn't answer. She's busy gazing out. "That means, she is." Said Fye.

"Huh? What? What is that supposed to mean?" Yuki show her don't-understand face.

"Um, you see, Mokona is like a detector to us. Mokona can feel if that precious thing we search is here or not." Fye explained. "and Sakura-chan…" Fye turned to Sakura, who is still gaze out to the sky. "…because she is the owner of that 'thing', of course she can feel if they're here."

"Waa… amazing! So…if she gazes out with silence like that, it means there is?" Yuki looks excited.

"Why don't you ask her?" said Kurogane. "Good point! Nice, daddy!" Fye claps his hands. Mokona also do the same thing. "WHO IS DADDY?!" Kurogane shouted. "You ~~~" Fye and Mokona point their finger to Kurogane. Kurogane started to run and chase the both of 'ridiculous being', while those 'ridiculous being' just run away with laughter. Syaoran can't stop them. While Kaname just sighed and Yuki trying to get Sakura's attention.

"Sakura?" Yuki came closer to the princess. Sakura is still not moving, until…

"…me…" she whisper. But Yuki still can hear it. "What?" Yuki get more excited. "somebody…call me..." Syaoran and the others hurry 'back' to Sakura.

"Princess?" Syaoran looks worried. Suddenly, Sakura snap out and turn to everyone. She looks confused, then blushing with a cute face. "I-I'm sorry…did I day-dreaming again?"

"No, no…ah, but that's can be called as 'day-dreaming', huh?" Fye thinking. "Isn't day-dreaming is sleeping with open eyes in daylight?" Mokona added. "Yep, that means, Sakura IS day-dreaming!" both of them laughing. "Stupid…" Kurogane sighed.

"Princess, you said somebody call you…" said Syaoran. "Eh? Did I? I don't remember saying that…" Sakura looks confused. "…but I did…hear someone…call me…summon me…to some place…" Syaoran and the others get more serious. "To where?" ask Kurogane. "That place." Sakura turn around and point her finger to a clock tower.

"That's town tower." Yuki told them. "It is a very old tower. It build when I'm still very young." Kaname added. "When was that?" ask Syaoran. "In human age, that was when I 4 years old." Everyone is silent.

"Hm…it's a perfect place for a magical thing, huh?" said Kurogane. "So…Princess' feather is in that place?" Syaoran added. "Hm…there's a big possibility. What do you think, Mokona?" Fye looks at Mokona. "I dunno. But I think it really is in there." Mokona answering. "So…?" Yuki is waiting their answers.

"Let's go there." Syaoran decided.

* * *

Finally, right in front of the tower…

"Hwaa ~ scary atmosphere coming out from there!" Fye pointed at the tower. "Looks like there is ghost inside. Woohoo ~" Mokona making scary noises.

"SHUT UP." Kurogane grab Mokona's head. "Aw, aw~ Kurocchi scaryyy!"

"Hm…'GET AWAY!! DO NOT ACCROS THIS CHAIN!!'… what should we do know?" Yuki turns to Syaoran. The boy is thinking seriously.

"Why don't we just get in?" said Kurogane. Kaname sighed, "Are you stupid? Many people around here, if they saw us and report to the security…" Kaname haven't finish talking, Kurogane already cut the talk, "yes yes whatever you say, 'Little Prince'." Kaname gasping. Yuki sighed while Fay just laugh.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura looks at him. Syaoran turns to his princess and smiles gently, "don't worry Princess, I will definitely, get your feathers back". Sakura didn't answer, what Syaoran said to her is not what she want to hear. Sakura just nodded and smiles slightly.

"How about the back door?" ask Yuki. "Yea, maybe we can get in." Kurogane agreed. "but we don't know its unlocked or not, right?" said Mokona. "Ah yes, you right." Yuki looks down. She's thinking again. Kaname sigh, then grabs Yuki's hand. "I've got an idea."

20 minutes later…

"What the hell…of an idea is this?!" Kurogane shouted. "Shut up, would you?" Kaname answer coldly. Before Kurogane throw his anger at him, Fay cut their fight by clapping his hand.

"No time for fight guys, lets do our plan!" says Fay. Kurogane glares at Kaname but then looks away, again, Yuki sighed and shakes her head, Sakura and Syaoran just can smiles.

The plan was to use Kaname and Yuki's status as pureblood vampires and get contract with the 'downtown people'. But then the only problem is Syaoran and the others are humans, that were the problem. So Kaname gave an idea that Syaoran and the others to pretend as Kaname and Yuki's slaves. Of course, even if just pretending, Kurogane hates that idea.

"and who's "downtown people"?" asked Sakura. "They're black creatures, like reaper, banshee, and others." Yuki answered.

"Are they scary?" ask Mokona again. Yuki smiles, "they won't hurt you as long as you being nice to them." Kaname looks at them and says, "and with me, they won't harm you at all." Syaoran nods.

Will this plan successful? Is it true that Sakura's feather is inside this Town Tower?

* * *

A/N: sorry for the reaaaaally long absent for this chapter hehe =="

And it turns out too short, don't you think? So sorry .

I know you might already bored and don't care about my fanfic T^T oh well, enjoy~ jaa~ T.T


End file.
